


Blind Truth (Blind Error x Reader) [Under construction]

by SinMama



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, Feral, Fluff, Lemon, Mating Season, Skeletons, Smut, Snakes, Violence, knots, plottwist, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinMama/pseuds/SinMama
Summary: Everyone thinks of Ink as a hero, everyone thinks of Error as the villain, but no one knows the truth.Ink is the villain,Error is the hero.It's the plain truth but everyone is blind to it, the charming smile, the loving laugh, the beautiful colours, Ink has lied to everyone and everyone believed him.Error was slowly turning blind, each hit Ink struck at him his vision darkened,"P-please stop!" He begged for his brother to stop but Ink kept on striking making his vision dim on the world, he only took Blueberry so he wasn't alone in the blank space,"S-sstop.." He cried flinging his strings in every direction but missed Ink completely, with his dim vision he watched as Ink destroyed his work on his puppet imitations of the AU Sans's and all his hard work on making the souls, Ink's dark chuckle echoed Error fell to the floor losing his breath as the hard stick of the brush harshly hit his ecto-abdomen, he curled up into a ball sobbing and begging for Ink to stop, Ink stood tall his brush held high with one final strike everything went black for Error, his vision was gone stolen by his own brother he looked up to...





	1. 1•Blind Eyes•

Everything is gone..

 

He destroyed my hard work..

 

He took my only friend..

 

 

Where am I? I opened my eyes, why is everything still pitch black? I shakily pressed my palms against what I presumed was the anti-void,"I.. I can't see." My voice cracking up as tears start coming from my eye-sockets, I'm blind my brother has blinded me someone who has tortured me for so long, someone who was loved by everyone, but I know who he really is, no one else would believe me though everyone saw me as a villain, only my friend Blue believed me, but now he is gone, Ink had taken him, he may have even erased Blue's memories of me. 

I tried standing up having no stability because of my blinded sight I tried using my strings to help stabilize myself, but I fell tripping over something I couldn't see, I screamed in pain as my skull collided against the anti-void a loud cracking sound filled the empty void, I whimpered flinching as I grazed my fingers lightly against the crack on my skull, feeling a sticky wet substance leaking out, a dark chuckle resonated out around me I could only look around blindly and whimper in fear and pain,"Look at you brother, so weak and vulnerable." Another loud crack pain striking along my ribs screaming in pain,"P-please brother s-stop, no more no more!" I begged for mercy he only boomed with laughter at my pain, his a horrible brother, his destroyed my work multiple times but he went too far this time, blinding me from the beauty of sight, I tried crawling away,'M-maybe I can stall some time to open a portal some-somewhere.' I crawled forward hearing his chuckle by my side, another loud crack I screamed once again, pain blinding pain as my phalanges in my right hand went numb, I heard my brother chuckle his hand on my chin forcing me to look up,"Oh will you look at that, no wonder you don't know where your going, your blind." He spat laughing at what I've lost because of him, I heard the sound of a portal opening to my far left,'N-No no no!' The portal was much further I couldn't fully determine how far as I could only hear the sounds of it staying open, I tried crawling as fast as I could sending my strings in the direction hopeful to grab something on the other side to pull myself through without getting hurt by Ink, I coughed in pain feeling liquid splatter onto my hands as another much louder crack resonated, Ink smashed the hard wooden stick of his brush onto my back pinning me down, I could hear the faint cracking of my ribs being crushed and my spine shifting, all I could feel was pain and the wet tears on my cheekbones, I whimpered at hearing him chuckle at my suffering,"My my my, trying to escape are we, brother." I heard him hum, the pressure on my ribs and spine were gone,"You know what, I'll let you go." He chuckled, a loud crack as I lost my breath some of my ribs have snapped as he kicked my side,"You can go through that portal, after all you won't survive long and in the end you'll just be dust, forgotten like the villain you are." The sound of another portal opening and then closing,'D-did he really leave?' A few tense painful moments there was nothing, for once I felt like the luckiest skeleton in the world knowing he was gone, I felt my strings tug using it to pull me to the portal fast afraid of his return, I yelped though as suddenly I fell through the portal apparently my strings weren't inside the portal. A loud crack, before I was unconscious, the sound of birds, insects and the sound of someone gasping.


	2. 2•Beautiful Day•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader is oddly calm about this.

I took in a deep breath, the breath of fresh cold air mixed with the scent of pine, though I knew once I left the cabin the atmosphere would be most heavily scented with pine, opening my eyes I see the dark oak wooden roof, sighing at the peaceful sounds of nature just outside the wooden walls, this morning felt somewhat special, not that all the other mornings weren't as special like this one, I just felt as though something amazing would happen, maybe I'd find a injured bird and be able to revive it back to health, maybe I would find a beautiful fish while fishing with the intent to capture and release and it'll pass onto me it's good luck, maybe I'd find a eight leafed clover. I sat up ever so slowly, leaning against the headboard taking my time on waking up,"Mmm, something feels at most special of this day."

Dressing up with a casual soft (F/c) shirt, a nice comfortable (P/t) and placing on my leather boots, I looked at my mirror on my cupboard door, 'Lovely.' Well almost, my hair was kind of messy and in my face and speaking of my face it felt uncomfortable with the layer of oils of sweat from sleeping,'Off to the bathroom then.' My bladder was also complaining on being uncomfortably full from last nights drinking fest. 

"Good morning beautiful sunshine!" I called out happily, taking in a deep breath of the lovely pine scented atmosphere and my skin warming up from the sun's light rays peeking through the soft puffy grey clouds, 'Defiantly a special.' It may seem there would be a chance of light rain, some rain was never to bad at all, I looked in awe when I noticed some deer running in the distance, though jumping at the sound of hissing, "Oh Bob Willinghton I almost forgot! I'm so sorry Bob." I chuckled jogging over to the large cage I took off the lock, picking up the hissing overly large anaconda and placing him onto my shoulders, "Let's go find some tasty mice for you, shall we." I made sure he was wrapped around me so he wouldn't fall off or try and squeeze me by mistake. I began to take a lovely stroll down the same path as usual, nothing was really out of the ordinary, a few large lizards and a lovely spooky cave oh and beautiful butterflies, I sighed enjoying the chirping songs of birds and the beautiful scenery of rays of light penetrating though the dense forest trees and cascading down onto the forest floor where a thriving living society of insects and creepy crawlies live, I had always thought living away from the big cities was better and I was right, by day you have the beautiful forests to explore with no loud noises, people pushing you out of the way with scowling faces and the pollution burning your nasal cavities, and by night a lovely clear night sky for star gazing spotting beautiful flashes of shooting stars with no light pollution or any pollution at all, no worrying of criminals or on the loose murderers, though the best part of it, no government just a off the grid life.

 

As I continued down the usual path something had caught me off guard, the sound of static, 'What could that ever be?' As I continued wondering to follow and try to get to the static noise, my face scrunched up from the strong scent of metal, I hurried someone could be in trouble but who could be all the way out here its so far from civilization, I froze hearing the sound of cracking gasping, up ahead a body laid limp and still in its own pool of blood, the intense smell of metal was the blood from the body, it was not a pretty sight to see at all. I approached with caution incase if was an animal attack and the animal is still near by, Bob hissed frightening me,"Shh." I hissed back at him, I looked back at the body noticing something odd, was the body, glitching? As I approached closer kneeling down next to the body I had noticed,"I-It's... a skeleton.." All the background noises faded as there was a look of shock on my face, it was alive but clearly unconscious, a large gaping hole in its skull where a stone was lodged inside with dark red blood leaking out, I didn't try thinking on how it was still alive after all it is a weird creature, a thought of turning around and just leaving it there hanged around but, I couldn't, it seemed hurt and in so much past pain, I sighed,"I'm either going to regret this or not." I would've tried avoiding the blood but I had nothing to cover myself and avoid the blood, shuffling around I tried getting my arms underneath its own, lifting it carefully and then holding it securely, I began my trek home,"I may not know who or what you are, but I'm letting you know, your safe now."


	3. 3•Trust•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error is all nice and clean, oh what a sweet innocent skeleton.

I felt warmth on my bones, darkness surrounding me still, though opening my eyes, it felt as though a heavy weight was keeping me from opening them, I reflexively flinched breathing raggedly as a warm cloth like texture slowly wiped across my cranium, "Sorry." I tensed hearing a feminine voice apologizing, though she seemed to not be threatening in anyway so far, only a warm cloth against my bones, 'Is.. is she cleaning me?' My bones did feel less, some how less dirty from thick grime and probably of my spilled blood, it was quite quiet, a slight tense atmosphere though it would be quite relaxing I am still a bit distrustful to her, the silence was broken, "So.." I stayed silent not wanting to answer, "What is your name?" I was caught off guard, expecting her to ask what am I, "E-Error." I winced with a slight grimace, my voice was raspy and broken, she stopped making me tense, "Would you like some water?" I quickly nodded, though that only made my vertebras ache, "I'll be right back, stay right here." 'Well it's not like I can go anywhere.' I really couldn't go anywhere, being blind meant that walking may be quite difficult and trying to get out of a bath while like this is a bad idea on my own, I slowly moved my arms out of the water, a quiet sigh leaves my mouth, carefully grazing my hands across my bare bones I suddenly felt self conscious about my skeletal body, "Hey, you alright there?" I heard a soft whisper of her voice, obviously I didn't know she had returned, I didn't answer nor shake my head, I have no idea how to answer the question, I've been hurt and near the brink of death and then suddenly I'm here wherever here even is and being treated nicely and cleaned, it was quiet, suddenly I felt something soft take my hand, I flinched at first pulling my hand back, "I'm so sorry, I didn't realize." I guessed it may be because of my injuries she was mentioning about, or.. she realized I'm blind, I looked away well if I looked away from her otherwise I'd look ridiculous, I heard a quiet sigh from her, "Here." I felt the softness on my hand again lifting it up this time, I yelped feeling something cold and smooth she must've been holding my hand but I don't know what the other texture was, I heard a quiet chuckle from her, "Don't worry, its just the glass of water." I got my grip on it though it kept sliding a bit out of my grip, being made of bones and all it was difficult for me to grip the smooth glass, I felt her move my hand closer to my face, my mouth twitched, I moved away slightly, "Don't worry, I'm only trying to help." her tone, it was quiet like a whisper among the atmosphere, I felt the cold glass press lightly against my lips, (Deal with it, bonafide lips!) I slowly opened my mouth, obliging, I felt her help tilt the glass from the bottom upwards slightly, the cool cold liquid running into my mouth soothing my throat, once the liquid stopped she gently pulled the glass away, hearing the sound of glass suddenly being placed down on something made me jump slightly at the loud sound, I tensed up feeling something soft and warm with a weird texture hold my hands, 'Maybe its her hands? Her skin is surprisingly soft.' , "There, is that better." I nodded slowly, moving my hands over hers trying to understand the feeling and thought of having to be blind permanently, "Yes." My voice came out quite a bit smoother than expected, I felt her shift, pulling one hand away, I flinched at a sudden sound, the water draining slowly, I brought my hands over myself, shivering as it got slightly colder, "Here." I felt her hands on my shoulders, trailing down underneath them, pulling my body up slowly with her help. She led me to a room, a soft material around my body with the same feeling as the cloth from earlier, I heard the shuffling of something, 'What is she doing?'

 

 

 

 

I had to admit it was quite difficult for me to not accidentally make the situation awkward, I mean bathing a skeleton who seems to have actually something under his clothes and some serious injuries, enough of that, at the moment I'm searching through my clothes for something suitable for him as pajamas, though he was left standing, the pale blue lights in his eyes traveled looking nervously in every direction possible, I didn't know if he was truly blind though, but it seemed enough as the truth of him being blind as he stood there, nor did he ever stop me from cleaning him, I found one of my old pajama tops with a matching (f/c) pajama pants, "Here we are." I tossed the clothing over my shoulder, standing up I walked over to him, placing my hands carefully on his shoulders and led him to my bed, I gently tugged at the towel he was holding onto tightly, "Come on, we need to get you dressed." He hesitated of course, though soon he let it go letting it fall to the floor, "Alright, hold still okay?" He nodded slowly, not responding with words, I carefully placed the pajama top over him, gently pulling his arms he luckily got the message and brought his arms through he sleeves, I guided him to my bed to sit down, 'Now for the pants.' I made sure he sat down slowly, he placed a hand on my shoulder hesitantly, allowing my to pull the pants on him. Once I got him dressed, it was my turn to get dressed, though wanting to tuck him into the bed fist so he won't realize I'm dressing up in front of him, pushing him on the sternum lightly, "Come on, lay down now, get some rest." He didn't hesitate, allowing me to help him lay down, he moved onto his side, his eye-sockets slowly closed shut as I moved quietly away, getting my clothes out I started dressing up into my own pair of pajamas for bed, getting into the bed on the other side making sure the bed didn't rock to much and disturb him, "Goodnight." I whispered, turning onto my side facing away from him, I closed my eyes, falling asleep into the dreamless night. 'I don't think I mind helping him.'

 

 

 

 

 

'Maybe I can trust her.'


	4. 4•Hissing Fit•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader begins to have some realizations

I had woken up, not long ago, though my vision was still blank with darkness, a quiet ticking in the background kept my attention, I couldn't tell if it was night or not, I let out a shaky sigh, tugging the sheets over my shoulder, carefully keeping an arm on my left as I turned onto my side, not wanting to fall off and awaken the one next to me, I closed my eyes again.. though I couldn't return to sleep, I grumbled slightly, 'Maybe my body is uncomfortable?' I placed my arm on my right, turning onto my other side I felt more comfortable and relaxed, I must have been on my left side for to long, (Anyone else who hates laying on their one side for too long?) I tensed slightly, feeling the mattress shifting slightly, I flinched hearing the popping of bone, my ribs rattled though it pained slightly from my brother, whom nearly killed me, I heard a sigh, she must have woken up, I hopped she hadn't noticed I had awoken and that I wasn't the cause for her awakening, fortunately luck was on my side and she hadn't noticed, there was some shuffling noises before her footsteps faded out of the room with a creaking noise, I lifted my skull up off the pillows, trying to hear for any more noises, only quiet sounds from outside for wherever we were.

 

Some time I had drifted into sleep, seeing as I had awoken once more though a thin layer of sweat on my bones, I trembled, trying to find a grip I sat upright, carefully turning to make sure I don't bump into something, successfully I had done so and had not bumped into anything while getting up, I kept my arms up, shuffling to somewhere, using my arms to feel for the wall, find the wall I use it to guide myself, 'Hopefully I can find the door.' Feeling along the rough textures, I stop, feeling a empty space ahead, it must be the door, I pressed my hand forward, grimacing as a loud creaking echoed, 'Its the door alright.' I moved forward, pushing the door open and guessing I had left the room. I sniffed the air, 'What is that?' A strong sweet scent wafted through the air and into my nasal cavity, I kind of liked the smell, it caught my interest, though I still have to focus on where I'm going, feeling the walls as I tried to follow to where the scent was coming from. I continued to follow along the walls though I stopped, grunting as I steadied myself from tripping over something on the ground, "What the?" I felt a little creeped out, poking it with my toe, it was smooth and moving? I gasped trying to take a step back away from the thing, though it seemed to be already latched onto me, its smooth texture sliding up my covered tibia, fibula and up my femur, it seemed to be wrapping itself around me, (Who guessed what it is?) my only choice left was to cry out for help, my strings would've been a choice but I was to afraid it's hurt me and I was blind to see where my strings would go, "L-Lady! Lady please help!" I remembered I never got her name, I heard rushed footsteps with the creaking of the floor, stopping close by, 'Why isn't she helping me?!' I freaked out, tugging, pulling and pushing trying to get this thing off of me, I yelped at hearing a hiss, scaring me further.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I woke up for a starters, my bones and muscles stiff, I stretched hearing the joints pop, a quiet pleased sigh leaving my lips, I admit I was absolutely shocked finding a skeleton sleeping in my bed but I remembered the things that had happened the other day, time really flew by, I shuffled around slightly, going to my cupboard getting out a spaghetti strap top, white with different shades of blue stripes in different sizes and then a nylon black shorts again I dressed up right there seeing as he was blind, once dressed I left the bedroom closing the door slightly.

 

I had let Bob out of his cage and let him roam around he house, Bob always got bored of being in his enclosure anyways, I sighed turning the page of the book, hearing the sizzling of the bacon on the frying pan with some delicious eggs being boiled, of course that was for him, I was having my favorite Weet-Bix with warm milk and sugar, eating it quickly so it wouldn't become a un-tasteful unsatisfying liquified cereal, I choked a bit hearing shouting coming from the lounge, "L-lady! Lady help please!" That must be of course Error, I never did tell him my name now did I? I quickly stood up, rushing to the lounge the floorboards creaking underneath me. I stopped, my lips trembled, bringing a hand to my mouth as I struggled to keep in my laughter, Bob seemed to wrap himself around and over on top of Error, Bob must have mistaken him for a climbing toy, though maybe Bob was just trying to understand why there is a skeleton in the house, snakes have amazing sense of smell after all, just with a flick of their tongue, I chuckled shaking my head, I slowly walked over to the two, "Bob Willinghton." I scolded the snake, freeing the scared trapped skeleton who still seemed to be shaking, "Sorry about that." He didn't reply, I suddenly remembered breakfast, "Hey, are you hungry? I made breakfast." He still didn't reply, Bob now wrapped around me hissing slightly, I sighed , 'Well he seems to have decided to be difficult today.' I shouldn't be quick to judge though, after all he got a fright from Bob and I'm just a stranger, I gently took his hand, at least he didn't flinch this time, allowing me to pull him along with me to follow. It took a while but I finally helped Error eat on his own, though I watched carefully incase he accidentally pokes himself with the fork, of course though he moved slowly and I didn't mind, he needs to take as much time as he needs to, though my thoughts started to wonder, he seemed to behave interestingly, I know I haven't seen or met a blind person before but it almost felt as though like his never been blind, careful and cautious is obvious but he looked so nervous, what ever happened to him out there, though I can't really question that can I, I mean his a living skeleton, talking, breathing, eating, drinking, living skeleton, "Thank you lady." I heard a quiet whisper from him, I looked away from the table and my thoughts dissipate, I smile, "No problem, oh and my name is (Y/n)." I swear there was a slight smile, "Thank you (Y/n)."

 

'I think I can handle this, it isn't really that bad having another around, just a little less lonely.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapter seemed a bit dull but don't worry there will be a better chapter next, with some slight fluff and sadness! Also I'm going to edit any mistakes later


	5. 5•Dying Dreams•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thought you started hating Ink? Well guess what.. your going to hate him even more so!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied about the fluff, I was in a writers block and decided to save fluff for the future, this is a slow burn after all!

The feeling of his bones crunching, the crackling sound was satisfying, "What do you mean he wasn't there!" of course it didn't help lower my temper, "P-please Master Ink sir, h-he just wasn't the-urk" I placed more pressure on his neck, "Don't lie to me Dream." his dull phalanges clawing at my own that held a tight grip around his cervical vertebra, his legs dangling trying to feel for the ground and pull away, "P-Please Master!" I dropped him, his bones clattering against the empty void of colour, I shivered, I always hated the bright colours, but if I wanted to keep up the act of being nice, I had to keep this friendly approachable look, I crossed my legs hovering slightly off the ground, frowning upon Dream who lay limp on the voided floor, "Go and find him." I snarled with a stern commanding voice, he shakily brought himself up, sad eye-lights looking at me, "Don't think I'll pity you." I snapped causing him to flinch, a smirk sown itself onto my face upon his pain, "M-master Ink, s-sir." He turned around, bending over to retrieve his staff, "And if you return without him-" he flinched not daring to turn around, "-I'll have to punish you." I could see him shiver, opening a dimensional portal to the anti-void, leaving me to the empty colourful void, me and my own thoughts...

 

I looked everywhere, collapsing onto my kneecaps, my bones burned with fear and frustration, my mind racing with anxiety, fearful knowing of my punishment I'll receive for not bringing Error back, I never liked Ink, me my brother and Error were the only ones that were unable to have our memories erased, Ink used an advantage over me and my brother when our AU was still new, my brother was tricked into eating one of the apples, turned into a permanent goop, Ink just stood there laughing before taking me away, I shivered, feeling the warmth of golden tears cascade down my cheekbones, like slow rain drops, fall down to the emptied anti-voided floor, he-Ink, did things to me, he forced me to lose all hope, I hadn't notice I was sitting on the ground, arms wrapped around myself, there was no coming back from what he had done, horrible horrible things, I pulled my sleeves away, greeted with chipped scratched and burnt bone, I looked away, disgusted, used, hopeless... I couldn't care about myself anymore, I'm far to gone, lost in the eternal abyss of misery, my soul felt painful, throbbing heavily against my sternum, it lost its golden touch, the smoothness, chipped and stolen forcefully, he seemed so nice kind caring and innocent at first, but really, he was just a wolf in sheep's clothing.

 

I grumbled, having to search now for the small idiot myself, I growled seeing his sleeping form on the ground, 'How dare he sleep, he didn't even ask for permission!' Not like I would give him the permission to anyways, I smirked, cracking my knuckles, I got right on top of him, obviously he awoke startled, but fear immediately took over him, "M-Maste-" I slapped him, bone colliding against bone, I shaked my skull disappointingly, wiping my hand against my brown tattered scarf, "Just accept your punishment." I needed some stress relief anyways, he weakly started pushing at me, obviously he was weaker, 'Perfect.' I forced his pants down, he screamed profanities, struggling even more than before, but no match against me, I flipped him over, using my heavy brush to pin his hands down, with the other hand I pulled and tossed the blue jacket away, pulling my shorts down, I chuckled, "N-No! Master Ink pl-please!" He was crying, gross, it was thick blobby and golden, messing on everything, I slapped his ecto-plasmatic ass, "Shut the fuck up and stop crying your creating a fucking mess on my stuff!" 'Ugh' I groaned, he only seemed to be crying even worse, ew, even messy bubbles of snot, I grimaced, changing my thoughts on punishing him and focusing ahead, (before going further, no, I don't ship Ink and Dream or any Sans, this is only for the purpose of the plot.) forcing my penis in his ass, he screamed, I only let out a boisterous laughter, I forced my hand up his shirt, grabbing a rib, snapping it easily, the sound echoed throughout though his screams covered over it, I thrusted mercilessly, he doesn't deserve mercy for disobeying me, crimson red started to pool around, covering his clothes and body, thrusting continuously, I started to beat him, smacking him across the cheekbone, snapping his phalanges like rotten twigs, scratching his pelvic bones, snapping his ribs and even going as far as forcing my phalanges inside his eye-sockets, I groaned, pressing my crotch against his ass, my semen pooled into him and spilled out, disgustingly mixing with his spilled blood and bones, most of the blood on his bones had dried up and became flaky, 'Disgusting runt.' I pulled out, stuffing my penis back into my shorts, easily standing up, for extra measures, I kicked him, his body was limp, he has a expressionless look, laying there, bones chalked and flaked with dried blood, his own blood mixed with my semen surrounding him, only a few remnants of his golden tears were left, dried as streaking lines on his zygomatic, I chuckled, "Next time, don't, disobey me." 'There won't be a next time.' Easily flicking a portal open, I had noticed his staff, stomping my foot down, a loud crunch and splinter scattering as the remains of his staff, 'His useless to me.' 

 

Everything is numb, I watched limply and expressionless as he left, I felt disgusting, dirty and.. and... I have no more words, his raped me so many times, punishing me further, snapping ribs, slapping me, digging his dirty disgusting phalanges into my eye-sockets! I couldn't even sigh, my body just had enough as much as I have had enough, everything was slowly getting darker, tunnel vision, I was losing consciousness, maybe even forever, a small smile managed it's way onto my face, "At least.. at least I'll be-be free..." I took in a deep breath, closing my eye-sockets slowly, my last breath, leaving my limp broken body,  
I hadn't lived a happy life with my brother, I never got to see him again, so many things unaccomplished, I'm sorry I failed you Nightmare, I'm sorry I never got the chance to tell you what a great big brother you are to me, 

 

"I.. love you big bro..." 

Finally free . . .

 

 

A figure watched afar from another realm, "A lost soul, pained and tortured.. does it deserve a second chance?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the only one crying here to right? Someone please give me a hug, this is heartbreaking! *Blows nose with some tissue* P-planing updates, I might update on Sundays or Saturdays depending on what's going on.


	6. 6•Sight•

I looked around, fields of blooms, tall up to my shoulders as I sat on the soft soil, far walls of blue roses, so far that fog soon swallowed up the furtherest from sight, a sweet voice of a lady, "Hey Error, want to hear my valentines rhyme?" I looked at her, she was just there but yet just a blur, I could see her form's edges slightly, beautiful curves and a gorgeous smile, "And may I ask what it is?" She chuckled, laying on my lap looking up at me, I looked down at her, "Roses are red, here is something new. Violets are violet, not fucking blue." A few moments of silence, before suddenly I bursted with joyful laughter, wrapping my arms around her blurred figure, I couldn't feel her weight nor any touch, as if though she was nonexistent, "That.. " I sighed, chuckling while shaking my head, "That was quite the valentines rhyme you have there." I held her close to me, "Hey Error?" Closing my eye sockets, I hummed nodding, "It's tïme tø wåkę up." I flinched, I opened my eye sockets, empty voided blackness, except, "I-Ink!" I pushed him off my lap and away, his eye sockets voided empty, bleeding with oozing crimson red tar, slowly rolling down his zygomatic, "Ītß tįmė tø wake úp." It started oozing out of his mouth, seeping between his sharp teeth, his brush and body turning into crimson red ash, it became difficult to breath.

 

I gasped, touching my skull lightly, 'Am I awake?' Still darkness, I heard moaning behind me, freezing, "Error?" Her voice was like a soft summer breeze, a new soft sweet layer of snow covering the lands like sugary icing on a sweet bee sting pastry, I focused on my pace of breathing, feeling a new weight on my side, "Are you alright?" A soft texture rubbing against my shoulder blade, it was defiantly not the soft texture of the sheets, it felt familiar as before, yes, her hands, the texture of her skin felt delicately soft, "Nightmare.." I whispered to her, has Nightmare escaped from his prison and was asking for where I am or he is busy escaping his prison and is in need of dire help, "What Error?" I heard her whisper, "I had a nightmare." I felt something wrap around me, "Do you want to tell me what happened? It may make you feel less tense if it is any better." I shook my head, "N-no, it's fine." I heard a humming sound, is she the one humming or is it the sound of a moth fluttering around, "Would you like some hot chocolate? Whenever I had a nightmare I would drink some hot chocolate, it always soothed my nerves." I was hesitant before nodding, "Yes please." I could feel the bed shake slightly and the springs creaking at the sound of her weight leaving it, then the creaking of the floorboards, I'm still not used to it, the fact that I'm blind and all I can do is hear the sounds, feel objects and smell the different scents in the air, I sighed hearing the sound of creaking ,"Oh would you like sugar with your hot chocolate to?" I yelped, 'Didn't she leave the room!' I nodded hastily, I don't like bitter things.

 

 

 

 

I laughed chasing the small human around while my little brother watched, I don't know why he seemed so cautious around the human, they hadn't done anything wrong really, "Papyrus!" I stopped, "Yeah bro?" I grinned, "Come join us! We were planning to make some taco's!" He just shrugged, "I don't know bro, don't wanna ruin your tacos." I huffed, "Brother there is no excuse you can use on me! What if I were to disappear for a while, then how would- brother?" I had realized what I had said, I gasped, "Oh brother I didn't mean to upset you nor remind you of the past!" I ran up to him wrapping my arms around his waist, "I-I know Blue, just.. just can't believe why anyone w-would do that." I sighed patting him on the back, "I promise brother, I'll never disappear again, come on let me go make us some tacos instead." I spoke in a hushed voice, it teared me apart inside to see how distraught my brother was because of the incident of when Error had kidnapped me from my home AU, Chara looked at me concerned but pointed out a figure in the distance, "Oh!- Chara could you please take my brother inside, I'll be back in a jiffy!" I ran up to him, of course it was, "Ink!" I jumped up into his embrace, he spun me around we were both laughing quite boisterous, "Hey Blueberry!" He plopped me back down on the fluffy snowed ground after the embrace, "So I have some great news to tell you." I gasped, "What is it?" He smiled, "Error won't be bothering any AU's or harm anyone ever again for a while!" I gasped mouth agape, "His really gone!" He nodded, "Yup!" , "That's amazing Ink, I was going to make tacos but it seems I'm going to have to make celebratory tacos now! Come join us in celebration!" I began dragging him with me to our overly decorated house to make tacos and celebrate Error's temporary defeat. 

 

"Of course my tacos are good!" I pulled off my apron, tossing it carelessly onto the table, Ink was surprised after taking a bite of my greatest taco, "No no I know your tacos are amazing, I just well.. y'know hadn't eaten one in awhile that's all Blue, haha." I walked out of the room, "Ah yes, you must come more often to eat more of my amazing magnificent tacos! Pardon me for a moment though, I have to go place on new clothes!" As soon as I left the room, my expression fell, 'Wasn't Ink just here two days ago?' I hummed in thought, walking up the stairs it creaked under the added pressure of weight, 'Why do I feel so... frightened around Ink, why do I feel so distraught about Error's disappearance?' I closed my bedroom door behind me, leaning against the wall I pressed my phalanges against my bare sternum after chucking off my battle armor and taking off my shirt, "What's wrong with me?" My sight blurred, "Why am I crying over Errors death?" Why did I say he died? Ink only said he disappeared, I fell to the wooden floor pressing my phalanges again my eye-sockets as blue thick gooey tears left them, I weeped, 'Why am I crying, what had Ink done to Error? Why am I worrying, why am I sad, why am I not happy.. why did I ever forget.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh things are getting interesting, it seems Ink just let a slip up in wording and will have a great consequence for slipping up, but you all must still be wondering, what happened to Dream or more importantly, what is currently happening to him?


	7. 7•Hybrid•

My ribcage burned, my bones ached and my skull throbbed with pain, "O-ouch." I pressed my phalanges against my skull, sitting up slowly I opened my eye-sockets, I didn't know where I was, but the bed was quite soft. I looked around warily, the walls were wooden there were two doors on both sides of the room one was open leading to a bathroom with pale blue walls while the other was closed, 'Huh..' It was a interesting place, the door creaked, I hurriedly rushed to pull the sheets over me, I shivered in fear hearing the floor creak as whoever entered approached closer, "Don't hide, I know you are awake." I froze, it didn't sound like his voice at all, it was.. different, more smoother and relaxed yet monotone. I slowly pulled the covers away from my face, peeking over the covers, a strong sweet scent hit my nasal cavity, my mouth seemed to water, I can't remember the last time I had good meal, "Theres no need for fear and trepidation, specimen, there is no true meaning of need to unless otherwise." I flinched hearing her call me a specimen, albeit I didn't question her, she spoke weirdly and the words she used made my skull ache, I had now noticed she was holding a tray, the delicious scent came from it, she seemed to noticed, "You are indeed hungry, yes?" I nodded, "Y-yes." I stuttered as she set the tray on a nightstand next to the bed and sat on the edge, I eyed the food and drink, watery salty eggs that seemed to just melt with crispy oily bacon and some toast to soak up the left overs and hold the delicious taste with each bite, the drink had a chocolatey brown look, I then focused on her eyes it had this glint, it was strange to me, one shined a bright electric blue while the other rebelliously was a metallic purple, "W-Who are you?" I questioned though shaking I feared she'd hurt me I hadn't had contact with anyone except for him, she only stared at me her eyes seemed to pierce the very being that I was made up of, a uncontrolled shiver ran up my spine I didn't like that stare one bit at all it didn't mean well. She got up and turned leaving the room striding over to the door, "W-Wait!" I gasped realizing I had yelled I pressed my phalanges against my cranium rubbing hard to get rid of my fear of either being whipped or raped she stood there her back turned to me, "Do not question me specimen, appreciate what you've been given and have. For it may be your very last." The door closed she had left after she had said what she wanted, I shook in shock, surprise and fear, turning onto my side I curled up trying to close myself off from the world, fate is a cruel thing just like a human taking and taking but never giving any back nor taking less but always more, I hated him he tortured me, enslaved me, took me from my family and has used me as a toy during his heat, I gently glided my phalanges against my femurs feeling any chipped or rough areas he had caused. I looked back up at the tray with plates that held the essence of food the main product that keeps our bodies alive and filled with energy, I took a bite of the bacon it was crispy yet slightly salty from the watery eggs I disliked the oil thick and staining difficult to get rid of just like the stains he had left on my body, I despised him and yet after all the torment and rape I'm surprisingly still alive and close to freedom yet life is cruel and locked me away with another a female this time which hold unforetold future and all I know is that I am probably just some experiment by the way she called me a specimen and wasn't looking forward to being experimented on, who would even ever want to be a experiment?

 

I had finished the meal a while ago, after a long time of laying in the bed on my side staring at the wall I sighed closing my eye-sockets, I began to question what has happened so far, the room I am in, the food that had been given to me and the female with the strange appearance, she was wearing a white coat a lab coat to be precise there were even some weird vials in the pockets with variety of colours. I jumped gasping at a sudden loud sharp sound, I pulled the sheets over my skull trying to hide my entire body from whatever made such a sound I shivered and whimpered, there was the sound of wood being ripped and clawed at and a vicious snarling until it just.. stopped. The door was defiantly creaking open the wooden floor creaked loudly as a whimpered feeling the wetness on my zygomatic of my thick goopy tears rolling out of my eye-sockets, I froze feeling something press against my back it started to move against my back in a up and down motion I was terrified, "Don't fear-" my eye-sockets widened it was her, "-and have trepidation, I wasn't keeping track of him as per usual, he tends to be nasty to any males in his territory or near his female." I felt her pull the sheets away from my skull, I scanned her face to see no emotion but rather curiosity, "Did you believe he'd kill you." I nodded, "Did you believe I'd not return." I didn't nod I laid there I knew she was testing me now but fear, fear. I wrapped my arms around her I didn't care anymore as I pressed my skull against her chest weeping  out all the fear and shock, things were always so sudden either small changes or big, this was sudden a new life a new change a new time, her arms were around me I could nearly sense hesitation even though she it what she is her embrace was surprisingly warm and comforting, her hand gently stroking my shoulder blades as she whispered few quiet words I couldn't quite make out but it made me feel tired I felt so tired and sleepy my body became lax , "What is your name specimen." I blinked tiredly as she laid me onto my side tucking me in as though I were a child, "D-Dream." I yawned closing my eye-sockets I should have seen this coming the food was drugged but worked slowly with my magic, "A interesting name you have, sleep now and rest long you'll be needing it-" Her voice seemed to just disappear as I indulged the sweet soft caress of rest my bones felt less tense and pained but more relaxed, I hadn't died and I hadn't gained freedom.


	8. 8•Pulsing Blood•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The titles never make sense with the plot sometimes.

I continued to watch him examining every move made, "It is interesting is it not. I haven't a clue to what he is." I leaned back against the chair which in turn creaked under the added weight, "Ma'm I must say it is a skeleton-" "Though it is not one, it just looks like one." He stared at me for a few moments clearly questioning the logic, "-how do you know that, how are you sure, you never did much to it." I hummed closing my eyes remembering the feeling nearby within my chest, "I'm sure of it, I felt it within my chest, not a lone beat of a heartbeat against the sternum but something more so, something.. stronger." But then I became uncertain of myself doubting as well, clearly my uncertainty was noticed, "Doubts Ma'm?" I nodded, "It could just be the connection between me and him." The machinery creaked slightly making me nearly wince at the squeaking high pitched sound reminding me to oil it, "He wasn't in the room with now was he?" I shook my head, "No he was not, he was still outside chasing chickens probably. You know he is quite feral still." I raised a brow upon hearing him chuckle, "I do know quite well Ma'm, I wasn't offline on that night you know." My cheeks felt slightly warm, "I thought you were charging." , "I was but yet simply not offline, I swear Ma'm I was slightly fearing for your life he is quite dangerous." I sighed, "He is dangerous but no matter, I won't be getting rid of him he is my lifeline." 

 

(Ah I'm making it difficult for you to know who it is though there is a clue I left there. Who will guess the person correctly first? If no one can guess and everyone gives up, when I get to writing this part again I'll tell you who it is.)

 

 

"Your skin is really soft." I smiled slightly, my cheeks slightly becoming warm, "Thanks Error. Your bones are- um- really.. smooth?" It sounded more of a question than a compliment, "It's okay, I know my-my old bones aren't really smooth or nice before I became blind. Their really i-icky and chipped." I raised a brow wondering if I had heard him correctly, I grabbed some more body washing liquid, "Error, what do you mean before you became blind?" His smile somehow just instantly became a frown keeping silent, I realized my mistake, "O-oh! I am so sorry Error, I shouldn't have been so blunt." He shook his skull, "N-no it's fine, just really difficult for me. Remembering just hurts." I seemed to have made the atmosphere awkward for us both with my silly mistake on asking, leaving the bathroom quiet with only the sound of the water being moved around as I gently cleaned his sternum with the bubble covered sponge. "Do you really want to know.." I hummed raising a brow at his question that came out of the blue, "Know?" Error leaned backwards slightly against the bathtub, the water sloshing around slightly at his movement, "What my life was like before.. before I became blind?" He sounded hesitant, I sighed shaking my head, "Error you don't have to tell me if you aren't ready to, okay? I won't even push you for a answer, just answer on your own time and terms when you are ready to." I gently placed down the sponge while talking to him, I watched as he played with some blue strings that seemed to almost appear from his phalanges tips, "Okay." He silently whispered as I began to help him out of the bath.

 

 

 

I had mixed emotions, staring at the book in my hand Pappy hadn't came back from Muffets and Chara was continuing their journey through the underground once again from another reset. I don't know who else is able to remember but then again I would never know because I never bothered asking anyone or tried to see any changes, it bothered me a  lot on remembering her on the surface the relationship we had when meeting right at a bar that night.. it was beautiful that night when I took her to my home we were both drunk as hell and luckily I lived on my own during that timeline otherwise Pappy would've killed her if he found her naked in my bed. Though that doesn't matter anymore she's gone and so was that timeline it was probably never going to return even, but now a thought played its way through what was the reason that had caused Chara to reset. My mind wandered to Error, my soul twitched and itched irritation sparking up I tossed the book across the room harshly almost screaming with anger, I sat on the edge of my bed panting looking at my phalanges wanting of a answer I clenched them into fists my hands were shaking, I closed my eye-sockets and sighed trying to calm my nerves, "What is wrong with me. I feel like something even more so has been ripped from my soul." the said soul pounded in my ribcage trying to remember something that was impossible but yet even non-existent. A image Error- Ink no someone else its her, she's caressing the small skull of a skeleton baby it's eyesights shining a bright golden orange, but it's disturbing to look at the image my soul is tugging. The child and her isn't disturbing but who is standing at the edge of a forest a red gleaming blood dripping star with the other a rhombus shining a sickly golden green, "You..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah what a cliff hanger, sorry for the long wait and never ending tension but I'm working on so many new stories and different Sans x Readers.


	9. 9•Rotten Core•

Hard cold phalanges with sharp piercing words bones scraped broken and scarred horribly in such a unrepairable way, I felt horribly molested my bones felt dirty and disgusting but the eye lights I couldn't forget them dark blood red piercing my soul that he held digging the phalanges deep into it scarring it destroying the bright light blue beauty of it. I gasped and sat upright holding a hand to my sternum my bones covered in a thin layer of grimy thick sweat, my body was uncomfortable from the memories or were try images I was sure they were random thoughts- a nightmare something he Dream's brother must have done to me, my room was dimly lit by my eye lights I swore that I knew him but I wouldn't believe that he had done that to me that he broke my very being. I stood up out of the comfort of my warm bed my body still shaky from the nightmarish hell of a dream trying to forget the images which were hard to suppress from my mind, "He couldn't do it, he couldn't have." My mind replied with that he already had done it that he molested my being that he was treacherous a tyranny my soul disagreed as it started to return back to its unshaken state implying that he wouldn't do such, time went fast with my thoughts I was already downstairs drinking a glass of milk seated in a wooden chair at the table I glanced at the small rock my soul was still shaky. Ink no no he wouldn't have done it he couldn't have, my thoughts trailed to the images my body broken missing a arm pinned under his my skull pried open and yet I still lived barely hanging onto the line as my breaths were shallow, "Ink.." I whispered taking a sip of the last bit of milk before placing the glass into the sink my body was calm and so was my mind but my soul refused to accept he had done nothing unruly wrong. I bit my boney lip holding back a cry of despair to not wake up my brother in a fright, I knew I remembered the resets having to repeatedly die and see my brothers reaction or to be the the one in his place to react to his death it was a horrible cruel thing to remember though I knew he couldn't remember, the resets a horrible painful thing I still don't forgive Frisk though I had long forgiven Chara.

 

"What's with the long face Blue? You feelin blue today?" I heard him chuckle, "Heh heh, very funny Pappy. I just feel a little queasy." I pushed the leftover pieces of taco on my plate, he rose a bone brow, "Whys that bro?" I mumbled under my breath, "What was that bro?" I stood up without muttering a single word placing my plate onto the countertop I left the house leaving both my brother and friend confused, I need some time to myself to glower in my thoughts. I had walked off to the waterfalls sitting in the fields of echo flowers, I sat and stared at my metacarpals the longing thought to understand while a small migraine made its way through, I winced as the migraine grew stronger a sharp whistling noise growing sharper and loud I clenched my eye sockets shut leaning forward while placing my hands on my skull. I screamed in anguish falling to my side memories so many memories, his in all of them I curled into a ball suffering the reminders and return of the forgotten memories, I dragged myself over to the river wanting to drown out the pain and distorted high pitched whistling my skull pulsed with pain as I toppled over into the cold river which cooled my bones and soothed the pain very lightly. I gasped a breath of fresh air coughing out the water my eye sockets clenched shut as a hand dragged me out of the water by my bandana I hugged him tightly coughing, "P-Paps, I'm so sorry just went in for a dive. Heh." I rested my chin on his shoulder wrapping my arms around him but then, "Paps when did you-" I chocked as a hand wrapped around my neck, "Oh my little Blue bird.." I gasped that voice that oh so familiar voice from my dreams, those eyes they were so red a bloody red, the kind that I feared so much a internal darkness that just shreds its way into my soul, "You were never supposed to remember the past, only to stay in the present. I watched and read your code till I noticed the changes, some have been unfortunately reversed." I clawed at his hand my sight becoming blurry darkness edging ever so closer egging me on to close my sockets, I wanted to question him why but it only came out as a gasp for air, "Your coming with me Blue bird, whether you like it or not." I allowed the darkness to consume my vision, a darkness that I should've never trusted in the first place... but how could have I ever known as that very darkness was concealed by light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Blue is in for some torture with our favorite hero Ink


End file.
